


For You (NSFW)

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet Collection, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: Collection of NSFW writing freebies I've written for other people featuring their characters.





	1. Disclaimer

This is a collection of free oneshots/ ficlets I've written for other people. I do not claim ownership to any of the characters listed in any of these stories. All characters belong to their respective creators.


	2. For MICDROP (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MM | Car Sex, Blow Jobs

The night is dark, and the road is empty save for one car that had been pulled aside. Its lights are off, the two passengers not wanting to risk possibly being seen in such a compromising situation, but they couldn't maintain their self-control long enough for the ride back home. Both Brendan and Nicholas couldn't keep their hands to themselves for a second longer.  
  
The inside of the car is hot and stifling, and it really isn't the first place the two men would think of to get off, but at this point, does it even really matter? Nicholas hums in smug satisfaction as he leans back against his driver's seat. Brendan, who's positioned at the passenger's side, is now on his knees in his seat, leaning over to Nicholas.  
  
Brendan's lips are perfectly wrapped around Nicholas' cock, warm in his mouth. He strokes and caresses the hard flesh with his tongue to the best of his abilities while sucking, relishing in the soft groans coming from the man above him due to his minitrations. He bobs his head with vigour, his own cock being pumped by his own hand, unable to bear the lack of stimulation.  
  
Nicholas' cock twitches and throbs, on the verge of release. He brings his hand to Brendan's head and clutch at his hair, cooing words of praise on how good he's making him feel. It isn't long before the tension snaps, and Nicholas headily groans as he shoots his load inside Brendan's mouth, the sticky substance making contact with his tongue.  
  
Brendan pulls away and swallows with a shudder, face flushed and panting. He gazes up at Nicholas who teasingly wipes off a remnant of his cum from the corner of his mouth. Nicholas smiles, but there's a hint of mischief dancing behind his eyes.  
  
"You truly are a messy eater," he comments as his gaze flickers down to Brendan's cock, still hard and aching. "Looks like I need to teach a lesson."


	3. For Hanae (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MM | Outdoor Sex

Neverland is a dangerous place for a human like Daemon. There are only so many places that he can feel safe in this strange and unfamiliar world, but safety is the furthest thing from his mind at that moment. No, the only thing he can think about right now is the tantalizing caress of Wicke's fingers on his hips and the stretched sensation from the immortal's sizeable cock as he thrusts into Daemon from behind.  
  
Wicke is relentless, enjoying the way Daemon's legs tremble from the pleasure he's giving him. Poor thing can barely keep himself up, his palms flat against the tree in front of him to keep him steady while bent over and feeling so, _so good..._  
  
Daemon hears Wicke chuckle. The abnormal pauses for a moment, giving Daemon a quick second to catch his breath before he leans forward, pressing his chest against the man's back and resumes his pace. Daemon gasps, the shifted position allowing the tip of Wicke's cock to plunge in even deeper into Daemon's ass that tries to pull him in more and more.  
  
Daemon can't stop the breathless moans that grow louder and louder with each push and pull of their joined bodies. Wicke removes one hand from the student's hips and takes Daemon's chin in between his fingers turning his face back to look at him, not once letting up with his ministrations.  
  
"_Hush now_," he warns in a low and velvety voice that makes Daemon's heart skip a beat, not giving the man a chance to respond as he presses his lips against his own in a firm and deep kiss.  
  
Ever the cruel tease, Wicke slides his wet tongue inside Daemon's warm and open mouth. He can feel Daemon trembling against him, and Wicke snaps his hips with a particular strong thrust. Whatever noise Daemon makes is muffled by their dizzying liplock, and Wicke smiles to himself that he managed to find the spot that made the normal feel the absolute best.  
  
He picks up his pace, going harder and faster, the tip of his cock hitting the same spot over and over again. Wicke grabs hold of Daemon's stiff and leaking cock, and he pumps it with the same speed as his thrusts. The onslaught of stimulation is too much for Daemon to bear, and he has no choice to break the kiss apart, throwing his head back with an unrestrained cry as his cum spurts out and onto the ground below.  
  
No longer able to keep himself up, exhausted and spent, Daemon's legs give out on him, but Wicke wraps his arms around the man's waist to stop his fall. "Don't worry," he whispers in his ear. "_I've got you_."


	4. For VincentVanGoat (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FF | Vaginal Fingering

Moans of pleasure and sighs of bliss fill the small room, both Akane and Naoko mindful of their volume as they grind their hips against one another. Naoko's room mates are in the room beside them, and neither of the two wish to be heard or make their current situation known to others. The wolf, settled comfortably atop Akane, takes Akane's wrists and pin them to the bed.  
  
The cyborg's lips part as yet another moan falls from her throat. She darts out her tongue, panting, and Naoko leans forward, taking it into her own mouth and sucks on the muscle. Akane keens, lifting her hips up from the bed, begging for _more friction_. For _more heat_. For _more pleasure_.  
  
Naoko takes one of her hands and slides it in between their sweat-soaked bodies, slipping a couple of fingers inside Akane's warmth without much trouble. She ignores her own aching desire for now, simply wanting to see the panther underneath come undone, pumping her fingers in and out with great speed. With her thumb, she rubs against Akane's clit, and she gasps, her hands clawing at the sheets as she feels herself getting higher and higher until the tension snaps without warning.  
  
Akane's orgasm hits her hard, a silent scream in the air as her body writhes on the sheets, toes curling and heels digging into the mattress. A low growl of sorts rumbles from Naoko's chest as she takes delight in seeing her friend's lewd expression and lets her ride out her waves of pleasure.  
  
Akane takes shuddering breaths as she comes back down and tries to regain her surroundings. Naoko gets off of her, and the two switch positions. _Now it's Akane's turn._


	5. For CanineKing (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonbinary x Female | Cunnilingus

Ace's knees dig into the mattress, eyes closed shut as they patiently wait for Mel to finish securing their collared leash around their neck. When the familiar click of the lock reaches their ears, they allow their eyelids to flutter open as they hear Mel give an approving hum through her lips. The woman's eyes hold a glint of mischief despite the innocent smile painted on her face.  
  
"Good," she comments idly, her fingertips tracing the shape of the leash. She then proceeds to tug at it, pulling Ace closer towards her so that their faces were mere centimetres apart. Her warm breaths intermingle with Ace's anticipated ones, and her lips barely brush against theirs as she whispers, "You'll help me out of these clothes, won't you?"  
  
Although it was spoken as a question, Mel's tone made it sound like a demand rather than anything else. Ace nods, not really knowing what to say. They simply can't bear this much longer, not with Mel teasing and riling them up just prior. They want to touch and feel her and make the both of them feel good already.  
  
They're surprisingly quick in stripping the woman off of her clothes, and Mel's laughter rings in the air at their obvious impatience. She takes their face into her hands and pulls them in for a deep and passionate kiss, making sure to stroke their tongues with hers just to hear them moan against her. They both pull away, a thin strand of saliva connecting their slightly parted lips before Mel leans back onto the bed and spreads her legs apart.  
  
"Come closer," she commands, and Ace obeys without a moment's hesitation, prompting the corner of Mel's mouth to quirk up into a satisfied smirk.  
  
Ace becomes settled in the open space between Mel's legs, their eyes moving back and forth between her face and her inviting sex. They desperately ache to touch her, but they do a good job in holding themselves back, instead swallowing downn the lump in their throat. Their tongue traces the shape of their dry lips, waiting for Mel's next words.  
  
Mel pulls onto the leash, bringing Ace forward. "Let's see how much you've learned from our previous..." she trails off to find a fitting word. "_Lesson_."  
  
Mel is a difficult woman to please, but Ace doesn't let that stop them. They grin at the challenge before them and declares, "I bet I can make you cum with just my mouth."  
  
"Bold words," Mel replies with an equally smug voice. "I look forward to seeing if you can actually do it or not."  
  
Ace is more determined than ever, making themselves comfortable as they bring their face close to Mel's womanhood. They don't want to rush things, placing delicate kisses first before anything else. They stick their tongue out and offers kittenish licks along the woman's slit, causing small tingles to run through Mel's body and make her hum in satisfaction, but of course, it's still not enough.  
  
She firmly tugs onto Ace's collar so that their face is pressed against her sex. "_More_."  
  
"Impatient, aren't you?" Ace asks rather daringly.  
  
"Didn't you say you were gonna make me cum with just your mouth?" Mel reminds them. "That won't be enough to make me feel good, you know."  
  
"I know." That's all Ace says before going back to the task at hand. They use their fingers to spread Mel open before plunging their tongue inside her heat.  
  
The sudden intrusion comes without warning, prompting Mel to gasp as her back arches slightly off the bed. Her eyes narrow to scold the Hunter, but they don't give her a moment to say anything, her breath hitching and words dying in her throat when Ace begins to move his tongue around, stroking her insides with their wet muscle.  
  
Mel huffs as Ace continues to slide their tongue in and out and flicking it every now and then. Mel's arousal starts to flow down to the sheets underneath her, and Ace shudders with a groan at the lewd scent that fills their senses. They're completely determined and focused at the task at hand, lapping up their lover's arousal and relishing in her taste on their tongue.  
  
Their eyes flicker up towards Mel's face, hoping to see her reaction, and when their eyes lock, Mel bites down onto her lower lipto suppress a moan. Who knew making eye contact with the Hunter while their face was pressed between her legs would be such a heartpounding sight? Mel's breathing is ragged, her chest rising and falling as she moans in approval.  
  
She can feel herself getting close, and she desperately pulls on the leash she's tightly grasping in her hand. "_More_," she commands with a low and heavy voice that practically drips with pleasure. She's completely intoxicated by the sensations Ace is giving her. "_More_... _More_... Be a good _pet_ and give me _more_..."  
  
Mel's thighs tense and tremble as she brings them closer to Ace's head. They nod in understanding, pulling away for a moment to easily slide their fingers inside their lover's heat so that their tongue can focus on her clit instead. Their tongue twirls around and flicks at the sensitive bundle of nerves, their fingers pumping unrelentlessly.  
  
A stuttered gasp escapes Mel's lips, and she locks her legs around Ace's head. She won't let them go now that she was feeling this good. The tight hold won't give Ace a chance to breath, but they'll hold through. They wrap their lips around Mel's clit and sucks and sucks and sucks until the tension inside the pit of Mel's stomach finally snaps.  
  
She throws her head back with a loud moan as her vision grows white and she tips over the edge. Her hips twitch and writhe with her climax, Ace not letting up with their fingers to let Mel ride out the waves ofher orgasm for as long as she can. She can barely make sense of her surroundings, eyes clenched shut.  
  
Slowly, she starts to come back down from her high, and when she does, she becomes aware of Ace lovingly pressing their cheek against her thigh while wearing a proud and triumphant grin on their face. Mel can't help but chuckle, thinking of ways to turn the tables around to wipe that smug look of their face and make them a moaning mess instead.


End file.
